


Minecraft and pizza

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco (orphan_account)



Series: Stars and other dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minecraft, Party, Pizza, Slow Burn, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: Eli and Zach explore their relationship.It's kind of plotless, they just do stuff and I describe it in detail.
Relationships: Eli Baker/Zach Olsen
Series: Stars and other dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663144





	Minecraft and pizza

Zach leaned against the wall and sipped out of his cup filled with…. What was his cup filled with?

He didn't know, but it didn't taste too bad so he took another drink.

The Dj was loudly playing a popular upbeat song he didn't know the name of, the room was a blur of colors, soft pink, red, purple, blue.

It was pretty, whoever did the decorating did a good job.

People were everywhere, laughing, talking, dancing, drinking out of red Solo cups like his.

Looking up from the rim of his cup, he glanced around the room, he recognised Stacey and Amanda, they were over by the snack table.

They were talking and smiling.

I looked into the kitchen, Eli was leaned against the counter, he had his hands in his hoodie pocket, his green eyes were bright in the yellow light in the kitchen, his brown hair looked so soft.

I wanted to walk over to him and do something that would end our friendship.

I had been trying (and failing) not to stare all night.

It was hard, you'd think I wouldn't stare now since we've been friends since we were 13.

"Teeth" started playing, I let my mind wander with the feel of the music.

I imagined running my hands up Eli's legs, feeling his skin against mine.

I wanted that, I wanted to be rough with him and I wanted him, all of him.

I wanted to make him mine.

I wanted him to love me like I loved him.

I let my gaze slide up those long smooth legs, those perfect hips and up his torso, to that angelic face.

His green eyes locked with mine.

I looked away and cursed silently.

He had definitely seen me checking him out.

My face was hot as I awkwardly sipped from my cup.

I couldn't move even though I just wanted to get away from Eli's eyes, which I knew were on me, I knew he would never feel the same way I did so I never let myself get my hopes up, I wanted him more than anything but I knew it would never happen.

Not to me anyways.

I pulled myself from my self-pitying thoughts and tried to listen to the song that was playing.

It was "Maniac" by Conan Gray, how fitting.

The beat perfectly fit the vibe in the room.

I debated going home, if only I could, Eli was supposed to be the designated driver.

I tried to act casually, like I hadn't just been checking out my best friend.

I looked up as Eli walked out of the kitchen, he walked straight up at me and smiled his bright gap-toothed smile that could blind the sun.

" Let's get out of here."

"Okay." I said lamely.

He grips my hand and pulls us through the crowd out of the house and down the driveway to my car.

He got in the driver's seat and I called shotgun.

He turned on the radio and "tear in my heart" of all songs, was playing.

I stared out the windshield at the dark road and hummed along as Eli pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road.

I watched the fields and the trees blur past, painted a blueish white in the moonlight, it was beautiful.

Like Eli.

I glanced over at him and he moved his hand over to brush mine.

I stilled at the warm touch of his fingers brushing mine.

Warmth flooded my chest and my face heated up.

He glanced over and grinned at me blushing, before looking back at the road.

"You know how I sometimes have those dreams about floating?" I said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

" Yeah."

" Well, I had another one last night."

" Oh yeah, what was this one about?"

Eli has always been obsessed with my dreams.

He thinks they're little glimpses of past lives or other dimensions.

"In this one, it was weird, I was in a school. I was in the cafeteria but it was set up like an outside coffee cafe. There were umbrellas and tables and lots of teenagers sitting at the tables, eating and talking. I relaxed but focused, like usual, I started floating and this girl I knew in the dream started trying to get me to go inside. She kind of looked like Brianne, from my 8th period, the cute blonde I told you about. Well the girl in the dream kind of looked like her. Then when I went inside I was in a place where the walls and floor were stone, it was a little colder than outside, but not uncomfortably cold. There were plants growing here and there and it looked kind of like a school hallway from Star vs. The forces of evil, but softer and it had a different feeling to it. I felt like I shouldn't have been there and this lady came out of one of the rooms and told me that this was the 8th grade hall, and apparently I wasn't 8th grade in the dream. But it didn't make me feel like I usually do when I get caught doing something that's small but wrong. I felt indifferent, I just left. Then I went outside and everyone was gone and I was running around the side of the school to the buses and I was running really hard trying to make it to my bus, but I woke up before I could."

Eli was smiling, looking really interested.

"That's awesome, I wish I had dreams like yours."

I thought about my dreams, they were all weird.

I wished that I could have normal dreams, instead of being confused and frustrated by my dreams, it would be nice to just feel a passing puzzlement before going on with my day.

I always wake up with a feeling of yearning, but for what, I can't ever figure out.

I was cut from my thoughts by Eli asking me something.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to get pizza, and I'm about to go past the turn, my house or yours?"

"I don't want to deal with my brothers, are your parents home?"

"No, they're at some charity event for my dad's work."

" Then let's go to your house, plus you have Minecraft."

"Minecraft and pizza it is."

I watched the subtle lights in the distance blur and phase past.   


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this, if you did leave a comment. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll add another chapter


End file.
